Infiltration into Ryker's Island
The Infiltration into Ryker's Island was a mission planned by Matt Murdock in order to make a connection between Wilson Fisk and the Albanian Syndicate. Background Imprisoned in Ryker's Island, Wilson Fisk decided to cut a deal with the FBI. During his meeting with Ray Nadeem, Fisk agreed to inform the FBI about New York City criminal underworld in exchange of dropping the objections from Vanessa Marianna.Daredevil: 3.01: Resurrection As Nadeem accepted his conditions, Fisk gave the FBI key intel on the Albanian Syndicate, resulting in the arrest of the Mother Teresa and other mobsters which Nadeem took credit for.Daredevil: 3.02: Please is attacked by Jasper Evans]] Determined to get out of prison, Fisk came into contact with Jasper Evans, a fellow inmate who was desperate to left prison. Fisk convinced Evans to attack him, making it looks like the Albanians' revenge.Daredevil: 3.04: Blindsided As Fisk allowed Evans to come close to him, Evans drew and shiv and plunged it into Fisk's stomach, causing non-fatal wounds while also screaming that Fisk was now the snitch so that everybody else in the prison could hear him. However, Fisk considered killing Evans in retaliation, before almost striking the terrified Evans with a weight. However, Fisk then eventually recalled the plan and chose not to kill Evans, instead of dropping that weight down inches from Evans' head and going to sit back down. Fisk then took a seat while all the prison guards arrived and took control of the situation. As a reward for his own involvement, Fisk had Riggle write up his false paperwork that Evans was sent to their solitary confinement when in reality he was freed from prison and returned home. is brought to Presidential Hotel]] Fisk's plan worked, as the FBI convinced Blake Tower and the New York City Police Department to release him from custody and relocate him to Presidential Hotel under the FBI supervision. While they drove down the streets of New York City, the FBI convoy was ambushed by the Albanians sent by Vic Jusufi. Killing multiple FBI agents, Albanians were ready to get Fisk out of the armored car and kill him. Benjamin Poindexter was able to take down all hostiles and survived agents brought Fisk to the hotel. Tammy Hattley provided several FBI agents led by Nadeem to watch over Fisk and secure the hotel. However, Matt Murdock managed to infiltrate inside the prison, intending to learn about Fisk's release. Avoiding the agents inside, Murdock was approached by Poindexter who did not allow him to reach Fisk's quarters. Wearing his vigilante suit, Murdock attacked Benjamin Donovan to get information on why the Albanians wanted to kill Fisk. Before he can get the info he needs, the FBI arrived in the parking lot where Donovan called out for help which caused Murdock to take down them. In a bar, Murdock confronted Foggy Nelson and reveal to him that he is alive and hiding but only to inform of his refusal to join regular life, as his only goal now seemingly is to fight Fisk as Daredevil. Murdock warned him and Karen Page to stay away, stealing Nelson's wallet while leaving.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed Returning to his apartment, Murdock changed his clothes and took the taxi to arrive at Ryker's Island. Infiltration talking with Michael Kemp]] Arriving at Ryker's Island, Matt Murdock asked Malik Saini to wait for him. As he headed inside the prison, Murdock used Foggy Nelson's ID to impersonate him. Murdock asked to see Michael Kemp who was a former client of Nelson and Murdock. Murdock asked Kemp for an introduction with Vic Jusufi, in order to learn the details about Albanian Syndicate's issues with the Wilson Fisk. However, panicking Kemp punched Murdock, causing guards to restrain him, and loudly declared that he had not said anything. Murdock was asked by a guard to get a health check which he reluctantly agreed to. Following the guard to the medical office, Murdock was told to wait for the nurse. When the Oscar arrived, he checked Murdock's injuries. Murdock asked for the paperwork and Oscar complied and went to prepare the paper. Suddenly, Oscar attacked Murdock and attempted to inject him with the drug in which he partially succeeded. After knocking Oscar unconscious, Murdock felt his senses getting dulled by the drug. notices that Wilson Fisk is watching him on the camera]] Finding himself in a locked room, Murdock tried to look for a way to escape before he was called by Fisk. Watching Murdock through the camera, Fisk reminded him of their previous interaction about how Murdock threatened to prevent him from reuniting with Vanessa Marianna what Fisk was unable to forgive. Before Murdock could respond, Fisk ended the call and unlocked the door. Outside, Murdock was confronted by prison inmates who were there to kill him on Fisk's orders. is threatened by a member of the Albanian Syndicate]] Unprepared and partially drugged, Murdock still was able to defeat his opponents and began slowly heading toward the exit. As he reached another hallway, he was approached by two armored guards. Despite Murdock's plead for help, he realized that the guards were under Fisk's influence and immediately began fighting them. After knocking them out, Murdock resumed his attempt to escape from the prison. As the prison began initiating a lockdown and the prisoners began rioting, Murdock was attacked by Albanian who was ready to kill him. However, Jusufi ordered his subordinate to stand down and spare Murdock. Murdock explained the situation to Jusufi that he wanted to take down Fisk, as badly as Albanians. Murdock followed the clues to the prison because the Albanians tried to kill Fisk in the prison. Jusufi explained that Fisk bribed someone to stab him to convince the feds, in return the attacker was freed from prison. Murdock managed to convince Jusufi that they have a common enemy in Fisk and he promised that if he helped him, Fisk will return back to prison. Agreeing to help, Jusufi ordered his men, disguised as the prison guard, Jusufi told Murdock to find Jasper Evans and take down Fisk, otherwise, he will come after him. With the Albanian disguised as guard escorting him, Murdock traversed through now the rioting prison. Using his enhanced senses, Murdock aided his escort by warning him of approaching guards and which route to go. Managing to avoid the pursuing corrupt guards and fighting off the rampaging prisoners, Murdock's escort was able to lead him to the entrance where Murdock was guided out of the prisoner by other guards who weren't under Fisk's payroll. is escorted out of Ryker's Island]] Protected by the guards as the rioting kept ensuing outside the prison, the guards opened the gate for Murdock. Once Murdock was out of the prison, he managed to find his way back to the taxi that was waiting for him. Telling to drive him away from prison, Murdock allowed himself to fall unconscious. Hours later, Murdock woke up to find the taxi still driving and asked his driver to stop, but to his horror, he discovered that Saini was replaced by Felix Manning's agent. Before Murdock could stop him, the driver jumped out of the taxi. The car was being driven toward the docks. Despite Murdock attempts to leave, he found himself locked inside the cab. He was unable to do anything as the taxi drove off the dock. Aftermath returns to his apartment]] Matt Murdock managed to survive the attack and returned to his apartment. As Felix Manning's men failed to find Murdock's body in the water, Wilson Fisk realized that Murdock actually could survive and framed him as his criminal associate. FBI tasked Ray Nadeem were tasked to find Murdock and arrest him. Nadeem and several agents burst into Murdock's apartment but Murdock managed to escape right before the assault. Investigating Murdock's case, Nadeem discovered that Murdock used Foggy Nelson's ID to infiltrate inside Ryker's Island where he came into contact with Albanian Syndicate.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game and Karen Page confront Jasper Evans]] After the FBI left, Murdock returned to his apartment and changed into his vigilante suit and went to speak with Karen Page. At her apartment, Murdock asked her for help to find Jasper Evans which she initially refused. However, as the FBI prosecuted her and Nelson as Murdock's accomplices, Page decided to find Evans. Evans refused to go with Page and attacked her but she was saved by Murdock. Together, they convinced Evans to testify against Fisk and brought him to the New York Bulletin Building.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know References Category:Events